The Forbidden Royal
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: This is my version of Clarisse and Joseph's breakup and makeup


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction. I'm only borrowing them!

* * *

_Thank to everyone who read and reviewed Naughty Pictures ya'll are amazing!_

* * *

**The Forbidden Royal**

Clarisse lie on the hard ground, with all of Joseph's weight crushing her, feeling the warmth of his blood spreading across her blouse. All she could think about in that moment was that she never got the chance to tell him how important he was to her, how much she loved him and now she never would. With her arms wrapped around his lifeless body and tears flowing freely down her face, Clarisse was in complete shock. How could this happen to her again, just as their relationship was beginning to progress from friendship into something more.

Suddenly, she bolted straight up in the bed, her hair and body covered in sweat. Clarisse pulled her knees to her chest, trying to slow her heart rate down, telling herself that it was just a dream. It seemed so real and her heart was breaking at the mere thought of never being able to see Joseph again. To never hear the sensuality in his voice as he spoke her name, to feel the warmth on her lower back as he her in his eyes. Oh, God what had she done?

Thoughts flooded her mind about the events that had transpired that evening. Joseph had surprised her in the ballroom as she was dancing alone. After a short comfortable dance he asked,

"Have you been thinking about us?"

In that moment she hesitated torn once again between her love for her country and her love for the man standing before her. Without giving her the opportunity to explain her feelings, he walked away and she feared out of her life forever. The memories of the evening plagued her mind all night.

Knowing that she wouldn't find sleep again tonight she climbed out of bed and padded across to the bathroom. After freshening up and changing out of her sweat covered gown, she stood there, staring at herself in the mirror her mind wandering back through time and there wasn't a single memory that didn't involve Joseph in some way.

Joseph had been standing guard when both her sons were born, he was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on when she found out about King Rupert's affair, he had been there to support her when Rupert passed away, he had been the one to deliver the devastating news that Philippe had been killed in a car crash, he was the one who held her all night as she mourned the loss of her child, and he was the one who helped her find Amelia. Joseph was her rock, the one constant throughout her life and she let him walk away. After taking one more look at herself she knew what she had to do.

Grabbing her robe she walked over to the door that lead to the secret passage that linked her suite to Joseph's. Standing at the other end she stared at the door for a long minute before she decided to knock. Joseph who had not fallen asleep heard the faint sound and realized that it was coming from the passage, instantly going into Head of Security mode. Quickly, making his way across the room he threw the door open to see the tear stained face of Clarisse.

"Clarisse is everything alright? What are you doing here?"

No…no Joseph, everything isn't alright"

Not saying a word and unable to look at her because she had just broken his heart not 8 hours before, he walked over and poured his second scotch of the evening.

"I had a terrible dream Joseph. I dreamt that you had been killed trying to protect me."

"It was just a dream Clarisse." It came out a bit harsher than he had intended but he really didn't care at that moment because he was hurting.

"I know that Joseph, but it made me realize that I need you in my life, not as my bodyguard as something much, much more."

Slowly, she walked towards him cupping her hand on his cheek as he closed his eyes at the intimate gesture.

"Joseph, I'm so sorry about what happened tonight in the ballroom. I should have explained myself better; I should have come for you. I could have spared us both this terrible pain we're feeling. I do love you Joseph; you are the most important person in my life next to Pierre and Mia. I want to marry you Joseph, we just have to wait until after the coronation next week and then I promise we can get married. We can elope the next day if that's what you want. Can you forgive me for not giving you the answer you deserved at that time? I love you so much Joseph, I can't lose you too"

Without saying a word, he circled his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Clarisse traced her tongue across his lips, tasting the scotch he had been drinking beforehand. Joseph's hand slipped the straps of her gown off her shoulders. He stepped back to watch the material pool at her feet before scooping her up and carrying her to his bed. After gently placing her down he quickly removed his clothes. Joseph slowly kissed his way down her neck, across her breasts paying special attention to her hardened nipples which caused her to moan. Moving farther down across her stomach he kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Joseph…I've never, Rupert never"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do"

"Then please just lay back and let me do this for you"

Doing as he asked she laid back and allowed Joseph to continue. He kissed his way up the other thigh before he kissed her center his tongue licking and teasing her. Joseph loved the way she tasted. He slid two fingers inside her and began to work them in and out. Clarisse felt like she was going to die from the pleasure she was experiencing. Just then Joseph curled his fingers inside her sending her over the edge.

"Oh God, Oh God"

"Jo…Joseph"

Joseph moved back up over her wreathing body. Looking at her, he had never seen anything more beautiful. After she came back down from her orgasmic high, Joe positioned himself and Clarisse spread her legs wider drawing them up, angling her hips to allow him deeper penetration. Rubbing his hard throbbing member between her folds to ready himself, he slowly slid into her tight entrance, allowing her time to adjust to his size before moving. Joseph thrusts were slow as he withdrew completely only to plunge back in seconds later. Clarisse knew she was close, but would never get there at this slow pace. In one swift motion, she flipped Joseph and, much to his surprise, began to ride him hard and fast. Joseph was in heaven watching his member slide in and out of her as her breast bounced about. Seconds later she came for the second time, screaming out his name, which in turn triggered his climax. Clarisse collapsed onto his chest, exhausted from their love making. After catching her breath she shifted off him resting her head on his chest while holding each other tight in their loving embrace; neither wanting to let go of the other. The clock on the wall broke the silence when it chimed 3 am. Joseph leaned back, gazing into Clarisse's beautiful blue eyes.

"We should probably get you back to your comfortable bed so you can sleep, Mia's getting married today."

"Will you stay with me Joseph? I don't want to be alone anymore"

"Of course darling and you'll never have to be alone again. I love you Clarisse"

"I love you too Joseph"

"Before we go back to your suite I need to give you something"

Joe pulled a small velvet box out of the top drawer of his nightstand, handing it to Clarisse.

"What's this Joseph?"

"Open it."

"Oh Joseph, you shouldn't have!"

When she opened the small box she saw the prettiest diamond ring surrounded by rubies. Taking the ring from the box he slowly placed it on her finger.

"Well I can't have my fiancée walking around without an engagement ring, can I?"

"Your fiancée…I like the sound of that" She said before giving him a quick kiss while grabbing his hand and her clothes, leading them back to her suite.

After securing the doors Joseph made his way to her bed where she was waiting with the covers turned back inviting him in. They both lie there for some time just simply enjoying being together, kissing occasionally; soon however their kisses grew with intensity. Joseph's hand moved slowly over her satin nightgown, down her thigh and back up to her center. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers grazed over her damp curls. Breaking their kiss he sat up to slowly removing her nightgown while admiring her beautiful body in the process.

"You're so gorgeous"

She blushed at his comment, while he stripped down completely naked before rejoining her.

Clarisse ran her hands up his chest while deepening their kiss. As their desires became more passionate, it took all his control not to drive deep into her again. Joseph's hand leaving her breast traveled down her body to find her hot and wet as his finger circled her clitoris, a small gasp escaped her lips. As her need grew more intense by his actions Clarisse slid her hand between their bodies to position him at her entrance. Joseph determined to take it slow, slid into her warm, tight vagina. He began to slowly slide in and out of her while drawing a hard nipple in his mouth, while he rolled the other between his fingers. Before too long they needed more, and his thrust became harder, faster, and more powerful as he felt her tighten around him, He thrust once more and she screamed his name. His release followed hers. They lie there slowly recovering from their passionate night of love making whispering sweet promises to each other before they fell asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
